conservativefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Agent Slash/My Political Views
Heyo! Agent Slash, a.k.a. Suki Fanboy here to share with you my views on politics. I hope you take the time to read this, as I would not only like to hear your feedback, but I spent a long time on this. Biggest Issues *Abortion: I am against abortion almost 100%. If the mother cannot support the child, give him/her up for adoption. Abortion is murder and I am pro-life. I am ashamed of Planned Parenthood's support of gender-based abortion, which is sick. *War on Women: This entire thing is a make-believe notion that the Republicans are sexists who purposely offend women. It is ridiculous and a typical liberal tactic. Basically, it is pretty much non-existent. War on Women is nothing more than the result of panic within the Obama Administration, who are trying to gain women's votes for Obama's re-election. *War in the Middle East: We should never have invaded Iraq. It is a bit ridiculous in my mind, that it took us a decade to finally pull out of there. It was unnecessary and stupid of President Bush to invade Iraq in the first place. *Gay Marraige: I do not support gay marraige. I believe in a man and a woman marrying; not two poeple of the same gender. However, I do not think the government should get involved with the situation. Just because I don't support it, does not mean it is my or anyone else's job to get involved in it. *Constitutionalism: The founding fathers made the constitution for a reason: to limit the government's power and to make us different from Britain, which was then an absolute monarchy. Anyone who tries to weasel their way around the constitution the way President Obama has should be ashamed of him/herself. That was the way our country was founded and that is the way it should stay. *Economy: The private sector is not dong fine! We have millions of American citizens unemployed! What needs to happen is the government needs to stop constantly spending money and it also needs to cut back on government programs that are not necessary to have. We need to get the American people back to work and we need to do it now. Ongoing Events *Occupy Wall Sreet: This is a huge issue of mine. This was once something very different. I'm not saying I have ever supported this, but it was once something very different. What we have now are a bunch of Anarchists who simply want to cause trouble for no reason other than the fact that they are uneducated idiots who want to live in an Anarchist society. This movement is getting out of control and it needs to be stopped, now. *Penn State Scanal: Jerry Sandusky is guilty and should be sentenced to life in prison. Simple as that. *Fast & Furious: Eric Holder is clearly involved in this and there is something in those documents that he does not want congress to see. He has willingly lied to congress before (which is illegal) and is now running to Obama for help. President Obama is now hiding behind executive privelige. Why is that? What does Obama have to hide? He either knows something in those documents will be harmful to him, or he just wants to protect his good buddy, Eric Holder. *Trayvon Martin Case: I believe that George Zimmerman is innocent. I was not sure which side to lean towards, seeing as how there was not enough evidence to prove whether or not Zimmerman was guilty. However, as of June 21, I am convinced Zimmerman is innocent after seeing him re-enact what happened the night he killed Trayvon Martin. I think it is ridiculous that people are protesting by wearing hoodies and robbing Walgreens stores. How does that accomplish ANYTHING?! *Norfolk, Virginia Case: I thought this case had long since been solved, but apparently not. The two victims of the mob of black teenagers in Norfolk, Virginia are still in the hospital. After months and months of supposedly investigating, four of the five teenagers are finally being arrested. What bugs me is that it was initially ruled a racial biased crime, but then the Norfolk Police Dept. changed their minds and said it wasn't. They were not doing their job, and the two victims sued the Police Dept. I think all of the teens should be arrested and the Norfolk Police Dept. should apologize to the couple that was beaten. *Tormenting the Bus Monitor: This is sick, horrible, disgusting, and awful. These kids aredead inside for tormenting this woman and should be locked up in Juvie Hall. To think that there are people out there getting away with stuff like this is awful. Issues with the Left Wing *Hypocrisy: Back in 2007, Obama said in an interview that he believed it was wrong of President Bush to hide behind executive privelige and that he should have come out with the truth. Now, Obama is using executive privelige to hide whatever is in the Fast & Furious documents that he does not want us to see. When asked about the Fast & Furious gun scandal, Jay Carney said "Why don't we just focus on the economy instead?" "This is just a fishing expedition." Oh, so, now they suddenly care about the economy? *Lying: "The Private Sector is doing fine!" Really? Last time I checked, we had 23 million Americans unemployed. President Obama has also claimed that the rate of government spending has been at it's slowest in sixty years, and somehow they have to "Clean up the Republicans' mess" when in reality, the economy is much, much worse than it has been for quite some time. Also, Jay Carney has lied numerous times to reporters, saying that all of the Fast & Furious documents were turned over long ago. He also denied any knowledge of Hilary Rosen's statements about Ann Romney never working a day in her life, which the White House later apologized for. I have seen several tapes edited on NBC to make it look like the Republican Presidential Candidates are idiots. This is because these hosts on NBC edit their tapes to make it seem as if Rick Perry, Mitt Romney, etc; are all either racist, stupid, or whatever. These Liberals have no morale or shame. *The 'Blame Game': All Liberals do is blame Republicans for everything. I have heard so many Liberals say that the current economic state is all President Bush's fault. The is ridiculous. Sure, the economy went down when Bush was in office, but Obama, having been in office for three-and-a-half years should have fixed it now, right? "No, what Bush did was irreversable. You can't blame Obama!" is the common response you will hear. If this is true, then how was it that after Jimmy Carter (a Democrat) destroyed the economy during his time as President, Ronald Raegan (a Republican) not only turned it around, but made it better than it had been in a long time? Surely, Mr. Hope and Change could turn the economy back around if he wanted to, right? The economy has drastically declined since Obama took office, but he will simply continue to play the blame game until Romney kicks him out of the White House this November. *Desperation: Obama is so desperate to get re-elected, it's sad. He is more worried about being a celebrity than he is being a President. He's coming up with all of these tactics such as War on Women, Class Warfare, Racism, etc. It's because he knows Romney has a strong chance of beating him and he is scared. He doesn't know what else to do. *Mindless Behavior: Before you say anything, no I am not a fan of the boy band, Mindless Behavior. Anyways, the far left has no morale or dignity. Bill Maher, for example, has said horrendous things about Michelle Bachmann and Sarah Palin. Also, Jimmy Kimmel insulted Former President Abraham Lincoln, saying the real reason he died was, because he thought about what the Republican Party would become in the next 150 years, and then shot himself. This and many other examples show how messed up the far left truly is. *Class Warfare: This is a huge issue for me. As the President, Obama should be trying to unite the people of our country, but no, he is doing nothing but dividing our people. President Obama as well as Vice President Biden have attacked the rich numerous times, saying the rich 'don't pay their fair share' when this is completely bogus. There are plenty of rich people who give to charity, when Vice President Biden has given zip! zelch! zero! nada! nothing! Obama is clearly saying this only because he wants the lower and middle class people to vote for him. Biden said "My mother and father told me that if I wanted to be a millionaire, I could be a milionaire! My mother and father dreamed as much as any rich guy dreamed! They don't get us! They don't get who we are!" which shows he has lost his mind. Well, Vice President Biden, you are right about one thing: I don't get you. This is on my home page, but I thought I would share it with you. If you read this far, thank you for your time. =) This is Slash, mission complete! 13:47, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts